counting stars
by violet autumn
Summary: Sebenarnya, Gumi tidak begitu menginginkan hari esok. Kaito/Gumi. untuk # BrilliantWords : Upon a Day - Night — under the moonlight


**disclaimer:** **vocaloid** belongs to **yamaha** and **crypton.** this story is a **non-profit** works.

judul diambil dari lagu **One Republic** yang berjudul sama. ( gak ada hubungannya sama lagu dan lirik itu, cuma ngambil judulnya doang)

ditulis untuk challenge **The Brilliant Words: Upon a Day** dengan prompt **Night — under the moonlight**

* * *

><p><strong>Counting Stars<strong>

_violet autumn_

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana persiapannya?"<p>

"Tentu saja sudah sempurna, Gumi. Ah, aku benar-benar tidak sabar!"

Laki-laki berambut biru tua itu menolehkan kepala, menatap perempuan yang duduk sambil memeluk lutut disampingnya. Di wajah mereka berdua terkembang sebuah senyuman, sama-sama tak sabar menantikan hari bahagia itu.

Di atas kepala mereka, bulan merajai langit yang gelap. Menjadi penerang bersama taburan bintang-bintang yang selama ini selalu mereka lihat dari tempat yang sama. Halaman belakang rumah Kaito selalu jadi tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu menatap bintang-bintang sambil berbagi cerita tentang berbagai hal selama ini, sejak mereka masih kecil.

Bintang-bintang itu tetap sama hingga hari ini. Tetap sama seperti ketika mereka menatapnya di hari pertemuan pertama mereka dulu, ketika Kaito pertamakali mengajaknya ke tempat ini. Tetap sama seperti ketika mereka menatapnya di hari saat Gumi pertama kali mendapat pernyataan cinta dari laki-laki, ketika Kaito kaget dan menatapnya ragu sementara perempuan itu terus berkata kalau itu hal yang biasa saja. Bintang-bintang itu tetap sama.

Mereka yang berubah semakin dewasa. Dan ini hari terakhir mereka sebagai sepasang sahabat, karena esok mereka tak akan setiap hari menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini lagi. Rutinitas yang sudah dilakukan bertahun-tahun ini akan berakhir.

"Aku tidak menyangka besok hari bahagianya," ucap gadis itu, masih menatap pemuda disampingnya dengan penuh senyum.

"Aku juga, Gumi. Rasanya senang sekali membayangkan bagaimana aku akan bersamamu disana."

Gumi tersenyum bahagia, tak tahu lagi harus membalas ocehan Kaito yang daritadi sangat bersemangat itu.

"Hei, Terima kasih untuk yang selama ini."

"Eh?"

Kaito tersenyum, "Ya. Terima kasih. Untuk Semuanya. Aku senang bisa bersamamu hingga sekarang."

Sebenarnya, Gumi tidak begitu menginginkan hari esok.

"Aku senang kau mau membantuku dengan persiapannya. Kalau tidak ada kau, mungkin kami berdua akan kebingungan!"

"Bukan masalah, Kaito. Seharusnya kau membayarku untuk itu, kau tahu?"

Ia ingin terus seperti ini.

Duduk di halaman belakang rumah sahabat kecilnya, menikmati langit malam yang selalu ia suka dengan semilir angin dingin yang menyentuh kulit. Menatap wajah Kaito yang selalu duduk di sampingnya, melihat bagaimana rambut birunya kadang terlihat berkilau ditimpa cahaya rembulan.

"Aku ingin kau menyanyikan lagu di pernikahanku besok. Pokoknya harus mau! Aku ingin sekali mendengarmu bernyanyi di hari bahagiaku, Luka juga pasti akan senang."

"Aku tidak mungkin menolak permintaan sahabatku, kan?" ucap gadis itu, tertawa kecil.

Setelah ini, Kaito-nya akan menjadi milik orang lain. Tak peduli bagaimana besar perasaan yang ia simpan bertahun-tahun ini untuk pemuda itu. Ia tahu, suatu saat ia akan melihat Kaito yang selama ini jarang sekali memiliki pacar itu akan benar-benar menemukan wanita yang tepat untuknya. Wanita yang akan jadi pendamping hidupnya, orang yang akan menemaninya dan selalu ada di sisinya hingga mereka tua nanti, orang yang akan jadi yang pertama ia temui ketika membuka mata, dan orang terakhir yang akan ia lihat sebelum tidur di penghujung hari.

Dan orang itu, bukan dirinya. Bukan sahabat kecilnya yang menyimpan perasaannya rapat-rapat selama tahun-tahun kebersamaan mereka.

Kaito menatap keatas. Bulan bersinar begitu terang, seakan mengerti perasaan senangnya. Sinarnya yang kekuningan menimpa wajah pemuda itu yang menengadah keatas, senyuman tadi masih belum lepas dari bibirnya.

"Tenang saja. Walaupun nanti aku tidak tinggal disini lagi, aku akan tetap sering menghubungimu. Kita akan tetap sering pergi bersama. Aku akan mengajak istriku, dan kau bisa mengajak kekasihmu. Itu akan menyenangkan sekali, ya kan?"

"Kau yakin tidak akan lupa padaku karena terlalu sibuk dengan kehidupan barumu nanti, Kaito?"

"Tentu tidak. Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan orang yang sudah jadi bagian penting hidupku selama bertahun-tahun?"

Gumi tersenyum. Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama, padahal dalam hati gadis itu perih yang tadi dirasa masih belum hilang.

Selama Kaito bahagia, seharusnya ia turut bahagia.

Meskipun di malam-malam setelah ini, tidak ada waktu khusus di halaman belakang Kaito lagi.

Ia harus puas hanya duduk dan menghitung bintang di langit malam sendirian.

**-fin.**


End file.
